The present invention relates generally and in various embodiments to systems and methods for obtaining feedback from a client on services and/or products provided by an establishment. More specifically, the present invention relates generally and in various embodiments to systems and methods for gathering feedback on client satisfaction for services rendered and/or products provided by an establishment through a survey process using caller identification.
Due to today's highly competitive business environment it may be desirable for an organization to obtain feedback from their customers or clients. This enables the organization to ascertain various levels of client satisfaction and may provide them with an advantage over their competitors. This may be especially true in many service industries, where a client's perception of the quality of the services rendered by the service provider may be the only distinction between various competing service providers.
Many methods have been devised to measure client satisfaction through the use of client surveys. Current methods, however, may not always yield satisfactory results, due in part to the timing and the independence of administering the surveys to the clients, thus making it difficult to identify and address immediate client concerns or organizational successes.